deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aku vs Discord
Aku vs Discord is a what if Death Battle, and the second season premiere of QuasimodoBellringer's Death Battles and the fourteenth overall. It stars Aku from Samurai Jack alongside Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Description Darkness and chaos comes in many forms, and these are but two of them. Which of these comedic beings of chaos will win? Interlude Wiz: Chaos, the primordial form of all disharmony and sorrow in the world. Boomstick: This darkness takes many forms, but sometimes, they are just as comedic as they are powerful. Wiz: Aku, the shogun of sorrow.... Boomstick: ....and Discord, the spirit of Chaos. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Aku Wiz: Since the beginning of time, evil itself has existed. Corruption, darkness, hatred. Everything that makes negativity can all be traced back to the shapeshifting master of darkness; Aku. Boomstick: Originally some gooey thing floating through space Aku was but a mindless evil. However thanks to the divine might of Odin, Ra, and Vishnu....but not Zeus....the lazy fuck! A long battle was waged, where they nearly destroyed the entity in it's entirety. Wiz: Unfortunately a small fragment of this evil escaped in this skirmish, and crash landed on Earth, which in turn wiped out the dinosaurs. Boomstick: Well, I guess Petrie's Uncle Pterano actually was right about a magical object falling from the heavens. Wiz: Anyway, this fragment laid dormant for eons, regaining it's strength, until it eventually take the form of a massive forest of evil that killed all who entered. Boomstick: Well, one day the Japanese emperor decided to rid his people of this accursed forest. Using a magical poison arrow, he fired it into the heart of the forest. ''' Wiz: However, while it destroyed the cursed forest, it somehow gave the evil mass a humanoid form as well as sentience. '''Boomstick: Wow, that's like....a hundred or so times worse than the forest. Wiz: This was the evil's rebirth as Aku. Boomstick: After the now sentient evil attacked Japan; Ra, Odin, and Vishnu returned and gave the emperor a divine blade capable of harming Aku. Wiz: After a long battle, the emperor sealed Aku into a tree, and returned peace to the land. Boomstick: Sadly it only lasted 10 years, as a solar eclipse....somehow released Aku, to again smite the world. How exactly does that work? Wiz: Taking care of the emperor first, he paid little attention to the leader's escaping son. Boomstick: And this would prove to be his greatest mistake as this child trained across the world to become the ultimate warrior so he might slay Aku. Wiz: After about twenty years of enjoying his time with Japan, Aku was challenged by the child, who had now grown into a mighty samurai. Wielding his father's legendary blade the samurai engaged in battle with Aku, and... Boomstick: Totally kicked the demon's ass!!!! But, just before the samurai could deliver the final blow, Aku tore open a time portal and flung Jack hundreds, possibly thousands of years into the future. Wiz: With the only weapon able to harm him now sent to days long ahead, Aku took over the world, becoming the master of all masters. Boomstick: But, the samurai, now calling himself Jack after some street kids called him that, eventually arrived from the time portal. Aku now seeks to destroy the samurai, and thwart his attempts to return to the past. Even if the struggle is taking over fifty years! He'll just wait it out until Jack dies of old age....what? Oh yeah, Jack for some reason does not age! Wiz: Likely due to the initial time travel. Boomstick: To take over the world, and being the physical form of all evil, Aku has some pretty sick powers. Wiz: Aku's powers are said to be magic in nature. This can range from many differant abilities. Boomstick: He has a large assortment of magical abilities from laser eyes to freaking Avatar powers, Aku's magic is powerful. Wiz: He can raise the dead and create armies from nothing. Not only that but he is also able to rip open holes in the fabric of time and throw his opponents into the distant future. Boomstick: He is capable of keeping up with Jack, who is capable of dodging sunlight! He can only duplicate himself. Wiz: One of his most notable skills is being capable of altering his spectral mass to take on various other identities. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: He can shapeshift. Boomstick: Well, why didn't you say so! From gorillas, to dragons, to bats, Aku is capable of taking on any form. Including a very hot warrior woman. Wiz: Aku's shapeshifting also comes to use in another helpful ability. He is able to alter his form larger to recover lost mass and heal wounds. Boomstick: If healing from injuries isn't enough, you also need to be able to harm him first. Wiz: Which leads us to his most useful power. His body being made of pure evil, is immune to most conventional weapons that are weaker than he is. Only those who can match his power, or use a divine weapon are capable of harming Aku. Boomstick: His transformations can not change his colors, making stealth hard. Wiz: Aku can be an idiot, relying on the same tactics over and over, and constantly relies on his minions to fight. Boomstick: But given Aku's powers, should he have to fight, just pray to Odin that you are not the one fighting him. (Aku': ''Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in days long past.) Discord Wiz: The land of Equestria. A peaceful and orderly society governed by two benevolent pony sisters; Celestia and Luna. '''Boomstick: However, things were not always smiles and rainbows, and considering the constant villains trying to take over, it still isn't.' Wiz: Long ago the maniacal Discord rules over Equestria. His vast magical powers let him reshape the rules of reality as he saw fit. Boomstick: And with his twisted mind, he made Equestria the chaos capital of the world. The poor ponies were in constant misery from Discord's pranks and nonsensical rule as a tyrant. Though, judging from the place I don't see what's so bad! Wiz: It wasn't until Celestia and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony did Discord's reign come finally to a bitter end. Boomstick: Using the powerful magic of the elements they turned Discord into a stone statue, unable to use his powers, though still be full conscious to everything happening around him. (Discord: Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Though I must admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge) Boomstick: Oh god...if Celestia knew that, just imagine all the ways she would have tormented him over those thousand years of imprisonment in stone. Wiz: After 1000 years passed Celestia and Luna's connection to the elements were severed and six new ponies were given the powers of these magical properties. Boomstick: But as luck would have it, this weakened the seal on Discord's stone prison and he was soon free to wreck havoc among Equestria. Honestly I kind of love what he's done with the place. Wiz: Boomstick, it's a dystopia! Boomstick: The clouds are made of cotton candy, the rain is chocolate milk and pies fall from the sky! How is that a dystopia! It's awesome!!! Wiz: Ugh. Discord now aware of the elements turned each of the mane 6 against their true selves so the elements would be useless against him. Boomstick: Though when they finally did return to their true selves thanks to a memory spell from Twilight, Discord found himself turned to stone once again. Wiz: However, that would not be the last we heard from him. Boomstick: A few months later Celestia came asking them to release Discord and try and reform him. Because, yeah, setting free the spirit of Chaos, is a great idea! Wiz: Though, with Fluttershy's kindness, and Discord being unwilling to lose the one pony who had ever wanted to been his friend, Discord abandoned his ways and turned over a new leaf. Boomstick: But even reformed he is still a massive troll! Wiz: Discord's powers are magic in nature, and allow him to alter the very rules of reality itself. Boomstick: With his powers, Discord is capable of pretty much doing whatever he wants whenever he wants. He has given bunnies giraffe legs, turn water into milk, and turn clouds into cotton candy. Wiz: He can teleport and use mind control from quite a few miles away. Boomstick: He can take apart his body and reassemble it, and stretch it as if it were rubber. Wiz: He can duplicate himself and fly. Boomstick: He is capable of taking any form he wants and is known to be aware he's in a cartoon. Wiz: He can also travel from the Horsehead Nebula to Equestria in seconds, and summon objects at will. Boomstick: He is also capable of running through time! No seriously! Wiz: But most notably, he is both not just able to defeat Celestia, the pony who can casually move the sun on a regular basis...... Boomstick: .....but Discord is also capable of moving around celestial objects like they were nothing! Just look at him mess with the day and night cycle. Wiz: As some kind of chaos god, Discord seems invincible. Though he does have a few key weaknesses. Boomstick: His magic can be canceled out with a specialized stone, though said stone is easy to break with enough force. Wiz: He is also cocky and overconfident, and he can also be turned to stone by the Elements of Harmony, though those are no longer a factor as they are trapped in the tree of Harmony. Boomstick: But I would hate to cross someone like Discord! (''Discord: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.) Fight (Setting: Fluttershy's Cottage) Discord and Fluttershy are having their weekly tea time. '''Discord:' Oh, this tea is exquisite Fluttershy. You have truly outdone yourself. Fluttershy: Thanks Discord. ???: AHHHHH HAAAAAAA HAAAAAA! Fluttershy: Oh dear. Whatever could that be? Opening her door Fluttershy and Discord looked outside to see Ponyville on fire. Fluttershy passed out the moment she saw it. Worried for Fluttershy, Discord teleported over to Twilight's Castle. Looking up he saw a massive black humanoid creature loomed over Ponyville laughing as he was blasted by Twilight Sparkle to no effect. Raising a rock pillar he sent the princess flying. Discord flew up to the wizard and spoke. Discord: Now I may enjoy great chaos as much as the next person, but would you please be quiet about it? I'm in the middle of an important tea party with my bestie! Aku: Who dares defy the master of masters, the shogun of sorrow, the deliverer of darkness; the great Aku!!! Looking down he saw the Draconequus, and fired some lasers from his eyes. But to his shock, Discord blocked with an umbrella. Aku: You dare insult the might of Aku with your tricks!?! You will pay with you life! '''''FIGHT! Discord summoned a lance and charged at Aku, who dodged the attack. Launching a fireball Aku attacked back, setting Discord ablaze. Discord summoned a bucket of water and put out the fire as he summoned a boxing glove he slugged Aku right in the face. Discord: Drat. Really need to work on my left hook. I'm getting a little sloppy. Aku: Your comedy routine is amusing, creature. But your might pales to that of I. Firing another blast from his eyes, Aku sent the boxing glove flying, as he raised an army of zombie ponies to attack Discord. Two of which, a male and a female had distinctive apple shaped pictures on their butts. Discord copied himself into 20 Discords and quickly dispatched of the zombies. Aku followed suit and duplicated himself as well. The armies of Akus and Discords glared at each other before charging in. Both armies slashed at the other with claws and punches. Neither side giving up. Both put themselves back together. Discord snapped his fingers and a beaver army came running, having been placed under his control. Slamming the ground with his fist Aku sent them flying with a shockwave, while stunning Discord. Aku transformed into a gorilla and threw Discord right through Twilight's castle. Getting back up Discord summoned a shotgun and fired, wounding the beast. Aku quickly healed and transformed into a dragon, again covering Discord in flames. Not relenting until he was ashes, the wizard looked down at the remains of his opponent when he felt something poke the back of his head. Discord: Guess who? Discord slammed a pie into Aku's face. Aku changed back into his true form and shifted his arm into a sword, and sliced at Discord's head. Discord's head had been split in half! But his body still moved. Summoning a zipper out of thin air he zipped his head back together and laughed. Discord: Oh, this is quite fun. What else you got? Just fire when ready! Discord summoned a target right over his face, and Aku fired arrows out of his hands jabbing Discord in the eyes. Discord recovered and countered with a bomb, which Aku dodged, though it did blow up AJ's Barn. Aku transformed into a scorpion and jabbed his tail into Discord's heart. Using his pincers he ripped Discord's body in half. But Discord again reassembled himself. Transforming into a ram, he dashed at Discord who was laughing. Sending the spirit of Chaos into the air, Aku transformed into an Octopus and grabbed him and slammed Discord into the ground. Opening a pit to the center of the earth Aku tossed Discord in, and closed the entrance. Discord reappeared in a flash of light and charged at Aku. Aku let out a scream, opening a time portal and plunging Discord into the distant future. Aku: Fool. None can best the great Aku! You will return, but only after I destroy these ponies. But by then, I'll have become much to powerful for you. AHHHHH HAAA HA HA HA HA! ???: I don't think so Aku! Aku knew that voice all to well. He turned and saw a robed warrior wielding a katana. Aku: WHAT?!? H..how did you get here Samurai?!? Jack: I didn't! The figure looked up revealing himself not to be Jack, but instead Discord dressed as him. Aku: H..how are you still here?!?! Discord: Oh please. I'm Discord. Time travel is no big deal when reality bends to my every whim. He threw away his disguise, having had his fun messing with Aku. Discord grew more than ten time the size of the giant Aku. He grabbed and tossed him up into the sky and into space, Discord snapped his fingers. The sun moving like a comet engulfed Aku, incinerating him on the spot. Discord: And THAT is why you don't mess with the spirit of chaos. KO!! Discord returns to having tea with Fluttershy, and pulls out a tray of cucumber sandwiches. Meanwhile Aku's remains blow away in the wind. Results Boomstick: That was weird. Wiz: While Aku's abilities were able to keep Discord at bay for a while, they were not enough to put him down for good. Boomstick: Discord's powers are so strong that he is able to easily move the sun around, which far exceeds anything Aku has done, and with speed fast enough to travel from the Horsehead Nebula to Equestria in seconds, Aku would have a hard time even keeping up with him. Wiz: Aku's best bet was to try and send Discord into the future, but as seen before Discord can travel through time of his own accord. Sure Aku can keep up with a guy who dodges sunlight, but that is nothing compared to Discord's speed. Boomstick: The question is not who would win, but how long would Discord just toy with Aku? Wiz: While Aku is a threat and can regenerate, one must remember he's never faced anyone like Discord before, and with such a gap in power, there is no doubt he could bypass Aku's durability. Yes, Discord's powers could be blocked by certain dark stones, but to say Aku had one of these is like saying Stitch would just carry around Kryptonite just in case he fought a guy he didn't even know. Boomstick: I guess Aku just had to face the reality of how outmatched he was. Wiz: The winner is Discord. Trivia * This fight is to commemorate Samurai Jack Season 5, My Little Pony Season 7, and the upcoming My Little Pony movie. * This fight has cameos from Samurai Jack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle. * Feats will be taken from both combatants respective series, as well as the IDW comics both series got. * The actual fight itself was inspired by old Looney Tunes shorts. Do you agree with the results of Aku vs Discord? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016